Intravenous needles are used patients for fluid transfer, such as access to blood for testing (withdrawing blood), drug infusion, fluid nutrition infusion, and saline infusion, to name only a few examples. Other uses of intravenous needles include, but are not limited to, dialysis, other extracorporeal blood processing therapies, and blood transfusions. During use, intravenous needles and/or needle lines are typically secured to the patient via tape or other method. However, if a force is applied to the needle line, such as by the user pulling their arm while the needle line is caught, the needle may become dislodged. Therefore, detection of a dislodged needle is important for patient safety (e.g., to prevent a patient from bleeding to death).